


Kisses For Shoes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Stealing, Teasing, a bit of shoe talk lol, kisses as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has meetings and he is already running late when he realizes all his left shoes have gone suspiciously missing. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses For Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's laura :) i hope you guys like this one shot!  
> you can find me at [My Tumblr](mixtapelouis.tumblr.com)  
> 

It was six in the morning. Six in the goddamn mother fucking morning and Harry was awake, showered and standing in his closet. He had meetings all day in London and for some reason him and Louis had decided to stay in their actual house that was an hour and half away even though they both had places in the city that was much closer. 

Louis was still in bed, blissfully asleep just as nature had intended for human beings at six in the morning. It was difficult for Harry to climb out of bed and away from him when he woke up. He was warm and cuddly and had been practically glued to Harry's back, snuggling him in close and snoring softly into his neck. 

Harry managed to pull on a pair of black jeans and a button up shirt and was standing in front of his shoe rack and something was wrong. He had reached up for his regular old black boots and had only came back with one, the left shoe missing. Actually, all his left shoes were missing. 

His first thought was that they had gotten robbed. That some masked man had broken into their gated community, into their home, had walked up to the master bedroom, went into Harry's closet and took every single left shoe. The papers would call him The Minor Inconvenience Shoe Thief. Harry would testify in court and bring this terrible person to justice. 

His second thought made more sense. And that thought was that his sleeping husband had played some sort trick on him. Louis seemed to think that if he didn't mess with Harry at least once a day that Harry would go through some sort of withdrawal. Which was mostly true, though that wasn't something Louis didn't need to know. 

"LOUIS!" Harry shouted, running back into the room and diving on the bed, making Louis bounce up and down, "Louis William Tomlinson you give me all my shoes right now or I'm going to be late for work." 

Louis opened his eyes, grumpy from being awake and also from the manner of how he was pulled from sleep, "I don't know what you're talking about, go away, I'm sleeping." He rolled over away from Harry, nestling back down into the blankets. 

Harry climbed over to Louis, poking him in the sides, "I know you're lying, please I need them." 

He kept poking until Louis opened his eyes smirking, "Fine, you can have them back, but you have to pay for them." 

"Great," Harry rolled his eyes, "We share a bank account so you can just stop in at the bank this morning and withdrawal what you need and then redeposit and we will be even." 

Louis sat up, resting his forearms down on the bed to hold himself up, "Nope," He said, popping the end of the word, "The price is ten kisses per shoe, five for sneakers and fifteen for boots." 

"Mmm, that's even easier." Harry answered, "So where's the shoes? I'm going to be late getting into the city." 

Louis got out of the bed and scurried over to the door of his closet, standing in front of it. Harry really just noticed how adorable he looked, all soft and small, in just a pair of basketball shorts and his hair sticking up at all angles. 

"Wait here," He said, slipping into the closet, only opening the door wide enough so he could get in and so Harry couldn't see the inside. 

Harry moved to sit on the end of the bed, listening to Louis move things around in his closet. Eventually he came out holding one of Harry's beat up running sneakers, "Five kisses please!" He said, walking forward and holding out the shoe. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Lou, I just need my black boot, please, I'm going to be late." 

Louis didn't move, "Five kisses please." 

Harry sighed, taking the sneaker and pulling Louis in closer. He kissed him quickly five times on the lips and then pushed him back toward the door, "Black boots, please." 

Louis nodded and walked back into his closet. He was out pretty quickly, holding a dress shoe that Harry had worn on a carpet once. He smirked as he approached Harry, holding out the shoe, "Ten kisses please."

Harry stared at his husband, a plan quickly forming. If Louis was going to tease him like this than he would tease him right back, he was already late for work, a little more time wouldn't make a difference. He stood up and walked to where Louis was standing in front of the door and said, "Ten kisses." 

He pulled Louis in close against his body, running his hands up and down his back. He kissed him once on the cheek, counting it off quietly against Louis' skin. He gently slotted their legs together so his thigh was pressed against Louis' crotch. He ground down against Louis, smirking when he heard his breathing catch slightly. 

He kissed him five times across his jaw, counting them as he kept pressing against where Louis was hardening up. He pressed harder as he kissed Louis on the lips, running his hands down and cupping his ass, massaging the cheeks through his shorts. 

He broke the kiss quickly, whispering, "Seven." Before going back, immediately deepening the kiss and running his tongue inside Louis' mouth. He heard Louis mumble eight mixed with a moan as he pulled back and ground his hips harder against his husband. 

He pecked him twice on the lips and pulled away completely, chanting off, "Nine, ten." He looked at Louis whose eyes were unfocused, lips red and a very obvious erection tenting his shorts. He reached out, taking his hand and pulled him  
back towards the closet, "Black boot please." He whispered into Louis' ear. 

It took Louis a moment to nod and then he turned into the closet, leaving the door open. Harry peered in and saw all his lefts shoes lined up neatly inside. Louis was just standing in front of them, spaced out, rubbing a hand through his hair. 

Harry watched him for a moment longer before he stepped into the closet with his husband. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pushing his fingers into the waistline of his shorts, "Black boot, baby." He said gently. 

Louis nodded but didn't move, instead grinding back against Harry's hardening cock. He pushed back harder when he felt Harry's breathing quicken and his hands gripped on to his hips. 

They stood like that for a minute, Harry's hands wandering into Louis's shorts, teasing the soft skin of his groin, barely grazing his cock. He stepped away though, leaning forward and picking up his black boot as Louis watched. 

He sat it down by the door and gently maneuvered Louis on to the floor, laying him  
on his back, "I believe I owe you fifteen kisses." 

Louis nodded and his eyes fluttered shut as Harry leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry kissed three times down his chest and twice across his tummy, getting to the waist band of his shorts. 

He pulled them off his husband slowly, freeing his stiff cock. Harry kissed the tip once, mumbling, "Seven," while licking a long stripe up Louis' shaft. He felt his cock throb as Louis moaned loudly and he reached down and palmed at it. 

Harry took Louis into his mouth, tonguing at the head and tasting the precome that was coming out steadily. Louis cursed as Harry blew him, taking him as far back into his throat. He looked up and seeing Louis laid out on the closet floor, flushed from head to toe and eyes closed was almost too much for him. 

He pulled off Louis' cock, pushing his legs up and kissing three times down to his rim, stopping to tongue at his balls along the way. Louis nearly screamed as Harry began licking over his hole, still open and loose from the sex they had last night. 

Harry didn't waste anytime pushing his tongue back and fucking Louis with his mouth. He sucked over the rim and kissed it twice. He had his hands on the backs of Louis' thighs and felt them jump and clench at every new swipe of the tongue. 

"Please, Harry, fuck me," Louis said, the first words in a while other than moaning and mumbling Harry's name. 

Harry nodded, standing up and pulling just his cock out of his jeans. He stroked himself slowly, enjoying the contrast of Louis laying underneath him, fully naked, while he was completely dressed. 

He quickly jogged into the bedroom and grabbed the lube from where the left it last night. He slicked up his cock as he walked back where Louis was in the same position he was left in. One of his hands was on his cock and the other was reaching past his legs, fingering his hole slowly. 

Harry knelt between his legs, leaning forward and kissing him gently once and then pecking his lips as he pulled back. He heard Louis whisper, "Please," And he slowly pushed in. He watched his cock disappear inside his husband and he moaned loudly as he bottomed out. 

"Move, please, Harry move!" Louis said, shifting his hips, trying to find friction. 

Harry nodded and began to pull out before slamming back in. He knew how Louis liked it best when they had to go fast, and he really didn't want to be that to his meetings. He had only intended on teasing Louis and blowing him, but sometimes when it came to Louis and his body, he forgot what he wanted or was supposed to do. 

He fucked him, changing angles often, trying to find the sweet spot inside Louis. He knew he found it when Louis yelled his name loudly. He began fucking into him mercilessly, knowing that it wouldn't be long for either of them. 

He gripped Louis' cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. It wasn't much longer after that that Louis cried out and came over Harry's fist. And after two more deep, hard thrusts Harry spilled inside Louis. 

He pulled out slowly, groaning at how sensitive he was. Louis was breathing hard underneath him. He leaned forward and kissed his husband, taking his time and exploring his mouth with his tongue, "Fifteen." He said as he pulled back. 

Louis laughed loudly, sitting up and kissing Harry again, murmuring, "Don't forget the tax," As Harry scooped him up and carried him back to the bed. 

By the time he had grabbed and pulled on both boots and walked back into the bedroom Louis was already back to sleep. He kissed his husband on the forehead and left for his meetings, extremely late but with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
